Disastrous Sleepovers
by Midnight Youkai
Summary: I decided too have a sleepover party one night. Fun fun! IYR12RKYYHrandom others Yay! Chapter three is up! Awesomeness! Best one yet! MONKEYS!
1. Chives, and BACON!

Midnight Youkai: Hello!  
Trebor: Chives! And BACON!!!  
Midnight Youkai: Don't mind him. He's just my younger brother!  
Trebor: More Chives and bacon!!!!!  
Midnight Youkai: Whatever! ; As you know... we're having a sleep over  
party!  
Trebor: We are?  
Midnight Youkai: And the characters from Inuyasha, Ruroni Kenshin, Yuyu  
Hakusho, and Ranma ½ are going to be here!  
Trebor: They are? Can I touch them?  
Midnight Youkai: Sure you can! has fingers crossed behind back Well, they  
should be here any second!  
Trebor: Really?  
Midnight Youkai: MmmmHmmm! . In fact... I can see the limo now!  
Trebor: MoooOOOooo!  
Midnight Youkai: Intriguing. ahem spreads arms wide as crevasse opens up  
behind her and flames shoot out everything else goes dark In really  
deep voice COME TO ME MY MINIONS OF DARKNESS!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
Trebor: I like bunnies...with gravy!  
Doorbell: I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!  
Midnight Youkai: back to normal Come in! .  
Kagome: Hello! I brought Ramen, hope you don't mind.  
Midnight Youkai: No probl-  
Inuyasha: Ramen? Where!?! Give me some!!!  
Miroku: Ah, Midnight Youkai...Wonderful to see you again! Have you conside-  
Midnight Youkai: NO! In fact, using my special authoress powers (everyone-  
ooooooOOOOooooo! Aaaaaahhhhh!)...I ban you from doing anything hentai-like  
for the entire sleepover, unless dared to, of course.  
Miroku: D you, Midnight Youkai.  
Sango and Kagome: Yay! Thank you Midnight Youkai!  
Doorbell: IT'S HAMTARO TIME!  
Everyone: COME IN!  
Yuyu Hakusho characters enter  
Ruroni Kenshin characters enter  
Ranma 1/2 characters enter  
After a long (why I didn't write it out) introduction the commotion is  
stopped by Trebor saying: Did you bring Ramen?  
Everyone: O.o  
Trebor: I like eggs!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Midnight Youkai: I think that this is a good place to stop for now.  
Trebor: Chives!  
Midnight Youkai: Please review! Until next we meet-  
Trebor: You're a moose!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Nostriltopia not my idea

Disastrous Sleepovers Chapter 2  
I Own Nothing. Nada. Zip. Big Zero. Zipola. GOT IT?  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Midnight Youkai: Hello Again! As you recall, we left off realizing that  
Trebor is-  
Trebor: A moose?  
Midnight Youkai: Yes, Trebor, you are sigh a moose u.u;  
Botan: So...Are we going to play any games?  
Trebor: GRAVY!  
Midnight Youkai: using authoress powers (everyone: oooooOOOOoooh!  
Aaaaaaaahhhhh!) I summon Alison to the party! Thunder clashes and  
lightning explodes in the air like fireworks  
Alison: Why am I here...And why is everyone two dimensional?  
Midnight Youkai: Ooooh! So you're going to brag about your awesome three-  
demensional-ness? Well fine we don't need you! actually messes up for once  
and summons Dan to the party  
Dan: singing Ohhhh Ah heidi, deidi, deidi, deidi, deidi, dai.  
Yusuke: You're off tune you moron!  
Dan: Well, 42 to you.  
Alison and Dan: 42, 42, 42, 42.  
Midnight Youkai: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!  
Alison and Dan: disappear  
Inuyasha: Are we just going to stand around this whole time you bleeping  
moron!?!  
Midnight Youkai: Okay then...eeeeeeevil grin let's play a little game  
called Truth or Dare. Well, Inuyasha, truth or dare?  
Inuyasha: Dare me!  
Midnight Youkai: I dare you to... kiss...  
Inuyasha: has fingers crossed and is silently chanting 'Kagome' in his  
head  
Midnight Youkai: ...hmmm...who to choose? I know!  
Inuyasha: hopeful look  
Midnight Youkai: You have to kiss...NARAKU!!!  
Everyone: O.o  
Inuyasha: WHY HIM!?! Couldn't you have picked Kaaaa- no one in particular!  
nervous look  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, Sanosuke, Ranma, and Ryoga: Hahaha! You have to kiss an  
ugly MONKEY! HAHAHA!  
Trebor: Hahahaclaps hands in front of him stupidly while saying FUNNY  
MONKEY!!  
Shippou: Midnight Youkai, you're brother is ! .  
Everyone, including Kagome: O.o  
Doorbell: YAPPA, YAPPA  
Midnight Youkai: I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs downstairs   
Inuyasha: Since Midnight Youkai is gone, do I still have to kiss Naraku?  
Ranma: YES YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone, except Naraku, of course, unless he's secretly gay: THAT"S  
RIGHT!!!!!  
Kagome and Kikyou: It would almost have been better if Midnight Youkai said  
her pointing at each other instead of-  
Trebor: WEESNAW!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryoga: Where's the bathroom?  
Everyone: ...  
Ryoga: Okay. I'll find it myself.  
Nabiki: But wouldn't you just get lost?  
Kodachi Kuno: Where's Ranma! Where's my darling Ranma!!!!  
Tatewaki Kuno: Where is the Tree Borne Kettle Girl? And Akane?  
Ranma: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!  
Koga and Hojo: KAGOME!!!!!  
Kaoru and Megumi: KENSHIN!!!!!!  
Misao: AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!  
Kayko: YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome and Kikyou: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!  
Miroku: GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!  
Trebor: LISHEFELODUHNAHEFRASDKHGJABDFMKSHDFVGJB!!!!!!!!!!  
Midnight Youkai: enters room it seems that no one...was...there...  
Most of the girls present: in a cat fight of boy of their choice  
Most of boys present: killing each other over girl of choice  
Midnight Youkai: SIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: falls to the ground Inuyasha style  
Trebor: breaks into song Teletubbies! Teletubbies! Say hello!  
Midnight Youkai: falls over anime style O.o; Uhhhhhhhhmmmmm...  
Shishiwakkamaru: Inuyasha still hasn't kissed Naraku.  
Midnight Youkai: Right you are! And your lovely prize is BEING SENT TO  
HELL!!!!!!!  
Kikyou: Not fair, I WANT TO GO TO HELL!!!!!  
Trebor: looks at Kikyou's name tag Whoa. Your name is 'kick you' cool.  
Can I kick you?  
Midnight Youkai: You can kick Kikyou all you want! ( In fact why don't we-  
sense something and looks around frantically I SENSE SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei: No duh, moron.  
Everyone: is being watched by a dark figure in the corner who is ticked  
off by the fact that nobody realized her presence sooner  
Sango: I wonder what it could be?  
Trebor: I know what it is!  
Everyone: Really? TELL US!!!!!  
Trebor: Okay. But you have to do something first!  
Everyone: What do we have to do?  
Kuwabara: C'mon! Whatever it is I can take it!  
Trebor: Bring me some of Nanny's buttered toast!!!!!!!  
Most of boys present: start searching for Nanny to get Trebor his toast  
Kayko: Trebor, where does your Nanny live?  
Trebor: Over there? Uhm... I think? Or is it over there? Or maybe its here?  
No I REMEMBER!!!!!! She lives in Nostriltopia!!!!!!  
Kayko: Well, where is Nostriltopia?  
Trebor: It is somewhere over the rainbow. Or maybe it's over the river and  
through the woods? Or maybe it's just over...over...over...GRAVY!!!!!!  
Midnight Youkai: I wonder how Ryoga's doing.  
Ryoga  
Ryoga: I'll get you Ranma! As soon as I get to the bathroom...I wonder where  
I am. I've never been in this forest before. Maybe I should ask for  
directions...  
Suddenly, many dark figures appear  
Ryoga: Who are you?  
Dark figures: We are the Knights who say NIH! Keepers of the three sacred  
words Nih! Ptang! And NEEWAM!!!!!  
Back round knights: NEEWAM!  
Ryoga: Oh knights who say NIH! Where is your bathroom?  
Knights who say Nih: We don't know. Nih! You see, Nih! We have been lost in  
this forest for quite some time. NIH! And we can't find a bathroom either.  
NEEWAM!!!  
  
Officer Jenny: We would like to take a moment of your time to say that  
Midnight Youkai does not own the Knights who say Nih. She also does not own  
the forest or any of the previous sound effects. Nih! No, it's gotten to  
me. NIH! NIH! NIH!  
  
Kagome: That's weird, I sense a youkai!  
Rath: Youkai? Where?!? , Thatz, lemme go kill it!!!!!!  
Rune: We're not supposed to be in this fic, if Midnight Youkai finds out-  
Thatz: to Kagome is that jewel valuable? I WANT GOLD!!!!!!!!  
Rune: NO! We have to get to Dracqueen!  
Midnight Youkai: Dracqueen? Second door on the left!  
Rune: Why, thank you! Ah!  
Inuyasha: You are so dead. You do NOT want to disobey Midnight Youkai!  
Kurama: Yes, it got quite ugly when he disobeyed her last. By the way,  
Inuyasha, you still have to kiss Naraku.  
Midnight Youkai: You mean he still hasn't? Well, what's the hold up?  
Inuyasha: Naraku is my mortal enemy, and he's a guy!  
Misao: So, why not just kiss the girl your in love with instead?  
Midnight Youkai and Botan: That's a great idea!  
Kayko: I was just thinking that!  
Trebor: I like monkeys!  
Yusuke: I found it! Nanny's buttered toast!  
Trebor: yay! eats toast  
Sanosuke: Now are you going to tell us what you sensed?  
Trebor: Oh, yeah. It was the Lord of the evil mutant gerbil minions of  
darkness, PRINCE CHARMING!  
Midnight Youkai: No, I just had the exterminator in! He put up a prevention  
sutra against pests of all kinds!  
Inuyasha: Is that why Shippou couldn't get in? Wait a minute, if Shippou  
couldn't get in...how'd Kikyou get in?  
Kagome: jaw drops  
Kenshin: Oro? But you said you love Kikyou that you did.  
Mr. Saotome: holds up sign saying That's true!  
Akane: He's right!  
Everyone: Confused and/or angry look  
Koenma: I'm sorry; I was asleep, what I miss?  
Inuyasha: Don't I have to kiss Naraku now?  
Everyone: .   
Kuwabara: You mean, you actually want to kiss that baboon?  
Naraku: Keep that mutt away from me!  
Inuyasha: It's not like I want to! Midnight Youkai dared me to! And  
besides, that's better than-I SENSE A DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Midnight Youkai: Duh! There's at least 20 of 'em in here!  
Inuyasha: oh...FEH!  
Midnight Youkai: Didn't we change it to you have to kiss that girl you're  
in love with?  
Eri, Yuka, Ayumi: Awwwwww! KAWAII!!!!!  
Trebor: UNDERPANTS!!!!!!!!!!  
Nairb: MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!  
Akane: Who's Nairb?  
Nairb: I'm Trebor's cousin! I like to fart!  
Midnight Youkai: Who invited Nairb?  
Midnight Youkai's Mom: I did. If you get to have a sleepover, then Trebor  
should too.  
Trebor: WEESNAW!!!!!!!!!  
Trebor and Nairb: Seesaw, Weesnaw, Neeswaw!  
Midnight Youkai: Why do I even bother?  
Inuyasha: Because you're a sweet, kind, and wonderful person whom we all  
love!  
Midnight Youkai: SILENCE IMPERTINENT WRETCH!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: . ;  
Midnight Youkai: Well, nobody likes a kiss up.  
Kagome: Makes sense.  
Kikyou: He still has to kiss me.  
Nabiki: Nobody ever said he had to kiss Kikyou.  
Yusuke: Who has to kiss the clay pot?  
Kenshin: I do not wish to kiss a clay pot that I do not.  
Kikyou: I AM NOT A CLAY POT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome: mutters to herself ya could've fooled me...  
Kikyou: eyes flaming in anger what was that!!!!  
Kagome: innocently Oh nothing...  
Kikyou: You little bi-  
Miroku: Oooooh! CAT FIGHT!  
Inuyasha: beats Miroku 'till he's unconscious  
Nairb: Who wants chicken?  
Trebor: I do!  
Radical Edward: Ooooohhhh! Look at the pretty shadows! Isn't it cool how  
they move around and around, Ein? I can be a shadow too! starts to run  
around pretend to be a shadow  
Everyone: suddenly looks up  
Mysterious figure bathed in darkness and is currently hanging upside-down  
from the ceiling and has also been watching everyone for quite some time  
now: Yo.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Midnight Youkai: Who is the mysterious figure? Why has she been watching  
everybody? Will Inuyasha ever complete his dare? Find out in the next  
thrilling installment of Disastrous Sleepovers, Guacamole and Swvedish  
Meataballsa!  
Trebor: See you in Nostriltopia!  
Nairb: I like to fart! 


	3. Guacamole and Svedish Meataballsa!

Disastrous Sleepovers Chapter3: Guacamole and Swvedish Meataballsa.

I still don't own anything.

Recap: Dark and mysterious figure: Yo.

Everyone: holds down their ears in pain as a high pitched, feminine shriek is uttered in fear

Goku: Vegeta! Shut Up!!!

Shadows: The shadows on the ceiling fade away to reveal Ebony- chan

Midnight Youkai: Hi, Ebony-chan, welcome to the fic!

Ebony-chan: Hi Midnight Youkai! Glad to be here. Did you like my trademark entrance?

Midnight Youkai: It was very...you.

Bulma: When'd we get here?

Chichi: I think there's a Dragonball around here somewhere...

Midnight Youkai: Nope, that's just the Shikon no Tama!

Drew: IN MY PANTS!!!!!!

Ebony-chan: Finally! I get to teach a lesson all by myself today! And I'm going to teach about something relevant and modern! The Internet!

Midnight Youkai: Oh, no! Not this again!

Sophie: singing The internet is really, really great!

Darcey Sophie Jess Chris Veles Mike Drew Svitz: FOR P!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: DON'T LISTEN, SHIPPOU!!!!!!!

Midnight Youkai: NO! Wait! You can't sing that here!

Sophie: Why not?

Midnight Youkai: Because we don't have a disclaimer for it, and also because it's very inappropriate!

Ebony-chan: Yeah, Midnight Youkai's right...we shouldn't use that in this fic...

Darcey: But hentai-ness is fun!

Miroku: I agree completely!

Midnight Youkai: Fine, then. All hentai people are banished from this fic, until it gets boring and we need some comedic relief...

Hentai-like people: disappear

Trebor: Do you like lawn chairs?

Midnight Youkai: Huh?

Trebor: Would you like to _buy_ a lawn chair?

Veles: I like your goat and would like to subscribe to your newsletter.

Midnight Youkai: What?

Nairb: I like underpants.

Miroku: So do I...

Chi: Pantsu, pantsu, pantsu, pantsu...

Sumomo: blows whistle Warning, warning! This is not a store! You can't buy underpants here. Please turn left and return to original route!

M.Y.: The random Chobits people don't belong to me. At all.

M.Y.: Hey! My initials are...MY! Cool! - I'm smart, praise me!

Ebony-chan: anime sweat drop Very good Midnight Youkai.

Midnight Youkai: I'm high on caffeine, so don't mind my ditzy-ness!

Ranma: Is there even a plot to this story?

Inuyasha: Nope, Midnight Youkai's too dumb to put us in decent plots; I keep ending up in lame romance fics! And fluffy cute stuff!

Bit Cloud: Ha-ha! You end up in nothing but crap!

Midnight Youkai: Hey, my stories aren't crap! Are they? I thought I was doing a good job! sniff You're so mean!

Ebony-chan: I like your fics! And so do all of the people who've reviewed so far...At least, they _say_ they like them...

Yusuke: Is it just me, or do Inuyasha, Ranma, and Bit have the same voice?

Kenshin: I was wondering that myself, that I was...

Midnight Youkai: That's because, in the English dub, they're all played by the voice actor, Richard Cox! And do you all really hate my fics that much, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: It's only the fact that nearly all of them are romance...And I like torturing you!

Midnight Youkai: Oh...Hey! That's not very nice!

Kaoru: Yeah! She doesn't torment us!

All characters from all anime series' other than Inuyasha: That's right!

Cast of Inuyasha: How come we're the only ones being tortured?

Veles: She continually whacks me over the head with a giant hammer, if it makes you feel any better.

Midnight Youkai: But at least I have a good reason for doing so! You're such a hentai!

Veles: I'm not a hentai...all the time! :)

Midnight Youkai: That's it, you're leaving!

Darcey: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo takes deep breath oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Midnight Youkai: Too bad, he's gone! -

Trebor: Finally! I don't like him, he made you hit me, and he's mean!

Kikyou: There's nothing wrong with sadism...

Midnight Youkai: Wow! I actually agree with you for once! -

Kikyou: Then help me kill Kagome in a violent manner, and then let me drag Inuyasha to hell!

Midnight Youkai: Hey, don't give away plots of fics that haven't been uploaded yet!

Kuwabara: But how could you kill off such a pretty lady like her?

Kuwabara's older sister (I forgot her name): I thought you were in love with Yukina.

Hiei: Tch. Moron.

Kuwabara: What did you say shortie!

Midnight Youkai: Speaking of torturing people, you still haven't completed your dare, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: string of multiple curses too vivid to write

Darcey: Wasn't truth or dare at my house fun? Heh heh...

Midnight Youkai: Darcey, stop changing the subject! Now then, Inuyasha, it is time for you to complete your dare! cackles evilly

Shippou: She's scary...

Kayko: Where is Inuyasha, anyway?

Midnight Youkai: stops evil cackling Hmm...I don't know...

Kouga: Ryouga's disappeared, too.

Yusuke: No, he just went looking for the bathroom.

Ranma: That explains why he's been gone for so long...

Ebony-chan: Misdirection, another side-effect of hunger. Hungry? Grab a Snickers!

Midnight Youkai: That was a great skit. Which none of us own...

Trebor: Guacamole, guacamole, GUACAMOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midnight Youkai: Why are you saying 'guacamole'?

Trebor: contemplative look SVEDISH MEATABALLSA!

Midnight Youkai: Brother, you shame me. sighs I just don't know where I went wrong...

Ebony-chan: Introducing him to anime, maybe?

Midnight Youkai: That's _probably_ it...

Trebor: I like eggs!

Midnight Youkai: Eggs are white with yellow yolks

They are like by many folks

Some like scrambled, some sunny-side up

Some like eggs laid by a duck

So if you think this poem is strange

Or if you find me quite deranged

I'll answer one question, I'll tell you true

Trebor likes eggs, and you should too.

Nairb: sniff That was _beautiful_.

Midnight Youkai: I know! I love writing poetry! Though most of my poems aren't as happy/cheerful as that...Hmmm...

Random voice from somewhere outside: BAKA-CHAN YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

suddenly, a very large object crashes through Midnight Youkai's roof. Subsequently, another object enters amid the rubble, though this one lands gracefully

Second large object: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!

1st large object a.k.a. 'Baka-chan': I didn't, I wasn't, I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! looks around Hey, we're in Midnight Youkai's house? We're in Midnight Youkai's house! Oh, joy! Oh, rapture! Oh-

Midnight Youkai: Oh, shut up! Fang, you're such an idiot! Slayer chik! How dare you bring him here!

Slayer chik: Sorry, but he was annoying me, and we started fighting, and I figured I might as well let you 'n Ebony-chan join in the fun! nervous look Don't hurt me!

Midnight Youkai: Hurt you? Why, I'd never _hurt_ you...

Slayer chik: phew...

Midnight Youkai: ...I'm gonna _kill_ you!

Slayer chik: Eep! starts to run away when suddenly she hears

Midnight Youkai: FANG! Gerrof me!!!!!!!

Fang: hugging Midnight Youkai But I love you so much! O heart of my heart!

Midnight Youkai: That's it! forces her way over to the closet and opens the door LEGOLAS! COME AND HELP ME!!!!!!!!

Legolas: hops out of Midnight Youkai's closet bound and gagged muffled voice Nerve garush flmm!

Yahiko: Huh? What did he say?

Inuyasha: He said he can't do anything right now 'cause he's bound and gagged.

Kuwabara: He did?

Inuyasha: Duh! You moron!

Kuwabara: Hey! I'm not a moron!

Hiei: Tch. Yeah, you are.

Kuwabara: I dare you to say that again shortie!

Midnight Youkai: Hey! Inuyasha your back! Finally, you get to complete your dare!

Inuyahsa: Shit. looks for a way to escape

Midnight Youkai: Oh, no you don't! binds and gags Inuyasha

Legolas: Nrrf garush ima koko!

Kuwabara: What did he say this time?

Inuyahsa: Kumfa sore "Nrrf garush ima koko?"

Kurama: Oh. Well that makes perfect sense.

Slayer chik: What had he said?

Kurama: Legolas said 'How can Inuyasha complete his dare if he's gagged.

Ebony-chan: Makes sense...

Legolas: looks at Kurama indignantly Hesh ebean pedder dan e!

Everyone with super sensitive hearing: laughs

Kagome: I don't get it...What did he say?

Midnight Youkai: He said 'He's even prettier than me!'

Everyone: laughs

Trebor: laughs crazily

Gigglebunny: So you _do_ have people bound and gagged in your closet! Looks around Where are Arnold S. and Zeus?

Zeus and Arnold S.: come out of the closet

West: Hah, they came out of the closet, heh...

Vivian: Oh shut up! Oh my god! I hate you!

Everyone that was at karate camp with Midnight Youkai August 15th - 20th 2004: laughs

Nairb and Trebor: singing Evil monkeys rule the world do da do da! Evil monkeys rule the worlds Oh the do da day!

Midnight Youkai: Hey, stop singing my song!

Ebony-chan: Technically, it isn't your song; you just changed the lyrics to 'Campton Races'.

Midnight Youkai: Oh shut up! What do _you_ know! I-

Midnight Youkai Vivian Gigglebunny West: HATE YOU!!!!!!!!

Trebor: Knock-knock

Nairb: Who's there?

Trebor: Me.

Nairb: Me who-

Trebor: AWOOGAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Nairb: !!!!hA

Trebor: Nairb you're an idiot, it's supposed to be Ah!!!!

Midnight Youkai: And _you_ forgot the comma!

West: And _you_ forgot to put Ben in this fic!

Midnight Youkai: No, I just decided that he's a loser.

West: Well, he does constantly look stoned...

John: And he goes around telling people how cool he is, and that he's a brown belt! Even though he's only a blue belt! Marry me?

Midnight Youkai: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! NOT ANOTHER STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs away and jumps out the window

Nairb: Well, that was stupid. She could've just used the door.

Trebor: Yeah, want some brownies?

Nairb: Okay.

Trebor and Nairb: go off to get brownies then return with them

Wandering Hobo: takes a bite of the brownies Hey, these don't make me feel any different?

Yusuke: takes bite Nope, no hash.

Inuyasha: Wandering Hobo? Like Hojo?

Kagome: No, as in a vagabond.

Inuyasha: Since Midnight Youkai left, do I still have to complete my dare?

Ranma: I don't think so.77.

Everyone: Who's 77?

Background noise: (Bum, bum BUUUUUUUMMM!!!!)

Trebor: The rappers on the bus go Yo, Yo, Yo, embryo Yo, Yo, Yo.

Nairb: Monkey butts.

Trebor: laughs crazily poop.

Poop0poopooopopopopopoppoppopo;;poooppppopppppppppppppooooooooooooppppppppppppopopopoplpkpop-pppji

Hugygtftfiygouyouguygohjoupg9d8yxety9t7xe8uyes89xe

Ebony-chan: Where'd Midnight Youkai go?

Chris: I dunno. Wanna go get a soda?

Ebony-chan: Okay.

Chris and Ebony-chan: leave


End file.
